User talk:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew
sup bob --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 05:51, 21 December 2008 (EST) Talk ohai Rofl -- ShazamTheSnake hissssssssssss 20:15, 20 December 2008 (EST) :Mines kooler My Roflrockets Go Pewpew 20:32, 20 December 2008 (EST) ::Now its kooler Shazam's Ho (Roflrockets) 21:00, 20 December 2008 (EST) :::I won't get banned, right? -- ShazamTheSnake hissssssssssss 21:01, 20 December 2008 (EST) ::::For what? Shazam's Ho (Roflrockets) 21:01, 20 December 2008 (EST) :::::Do you like it Henry? Shazam's My Ho (Cuz I'm A Pimp) 23:49, 20 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Sig has to reflect your username. Suck it -- ShazamTheSnake hissssssssssss 23:56, 20 December 2008 (EST) Done Shazam's My Ho (Cuz I'm Roflrockets) 00:35, 21 December 2008 (EST) :I'm pancakes now [[User:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Rawfle Rawketz']] AKA [[User_talk:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Pancakes']] 07:57, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Sockpuppetry User:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew and User:Bobulation belong to this IP. Would you kindly explain why? ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 04:36, 21 December 2008 (EST) :I forgot my other login name and password, can you just like, perma ban the other one? Shazam's My Ho (Cuz I'm Roflrockets) 11:04, 21 December 2008 (EST) ::Done. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 12:46, 21 December 2008 (EST) I'm sorry for the inconvenience, you should be able to contribute now. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 17:49, 21 December 2008 (EST) Correction you are *my* bitch -- Nova 21:49, 22 December 2008 (EST) Redirect your sig's image. -- ShazamTheSnake hissssssssssss 22:13, 23 December 2008 (EST) ta lol. w/nova. rage*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 15:33, 11 January 2009 (EST) : Oyus, she raged at us pretty bad. Shazam's My Ho (Cuz I'm Roflrockets) 17:44, 11 January 2009 (EST) ::lol@she*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 13:14, 14 February 2009 (EST) :::I know, Nova's not a she, hes a 5 year old boy. Shazam's My Ho (Cuz I'm Roflrockets) 14:06, 14 February 2009 (EST) my bb monk > your PENIS. --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 04:52, 2 March 2009 (UTC) : Loluwish. Mines perfect, it can kill the Master of Damage in ONE spike. Obaby [[User:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Rawfle Rawketz']] AKA [[User_talk:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Pancakes']] 04:54, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::ide be honored for you to troll my page. tbh i dont care, it gives me people to tlak to because i have no friends or real life and pvx failscrubs trolling my page turns me on .image:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 01:06, 6 March 2009 (UTC) rofl wanking paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaancakes :nou nova. [[User:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Rawfle Rawketz']] AKA [[User_talk:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Pancakes']] 04:46, 25 March 2009 (UTC) My roflcopter goes svah svah svah svah svah--Relyk 08:42, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :Your roflcopter isn't working right. Kool ones go ptptptptptptpt. [[User:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Rawfle Rawketz']] AKA [[User_talk:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Pancakes']] 19:53, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::Try WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW .--[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 07:03, 26 March 2009 (UTC) W? [[User:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Rawfle Rawketz']] AKA [[User_talk:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Pancakes']] 19:09, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Wait, you're saying roflcopters don't go double-u-double-u-double-u-double-u? :o --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:35, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :: noU [[User:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Rawfle Rawketz']] AKA [[User_talk:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Pancakes']] 20:02, 26 March 2009 (UTC) I Quit Guild Wars [[User:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Rawfle Rawketz']] AKA [[User_talk:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Pancakes']] 04:02, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :Play Ether Saga Online--Relyk 07:27, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::wut's that? [[User:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Rawfle Rawketz']] AKA [[User_talk:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Pancakes']] 00:26, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :::Can I have all your zkeys when you quit? --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 01:56, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Nah I'm gonna horde them all in case I come back. [[User:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Rawfle Rawketz']] AKA [[User_talk:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Pancakes']] 02:01, 1 April 2009 (UTC) bai :'( 02:53, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :Ill be back in a few months. [[User:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Rawfle Rawketz']] AKA [[User_talk:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Pancakes']] 03:21, 1 April 2009 (UTC)